Library Conspiracy
by do i need a pen name
Summary: The Weasley and Potter children have proved that they have excellent matchmaking skills, but they have their work cut out for them with Rose and Scorpius. Or do they? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**a/n-This is a sequel, of sorts, to my story ****A Divine Gift for the Winner****, but only kind of. Because I said so. It was originally going to a one-shot, but morphed into something really insanely long all on it's own. Therefore, I apologize in advance if the chapter cut-off (at least in this one, anyway) seems a bit sudden; I just kept typing and it was getting too long, so the break had to happen somewhere. On the plus side, however, this means I'm well on my way to completing Chapter 2.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Library Conspiracy**

**Chapter One**

Rose Weasley enjoyed spending time in the solitude of the library. It was the one place, in all of Hogwarts, that she found most peaceful, above all the rest. The common room was nice, but it was usually a bit too rowdy for the sixteen-year-old's liking. The thrill of a Quidditch game was too distracting to focus on anything else. And the Astronomy Tower was actually pretty peaceful, but out-of-bounds outside of class.

Therefore it was to the serenity of the library that Rose usually took her mounds of schoolwork. It also helped that a majority of her (overly loud and therefore annoying and distracting) cousins seemed to avoid the library like the plague. Not that Rose didn't enjoy spending time with her multitude of cousins; they all just had their own, varied interests. And, more often than not, those interests disrupted Rose's homework time.

First there was Teddy Lupin, who wasn't _technically_ Rose's cousin, but just as good as in her mind. Rose didn't really find fault with how Teddy spent his time, but that was most likely because they had never actually attended Hogwarts at the same time. In fact, other than snog her cousin Victoire, Rose wasn't really sure what Teddy did outside of his life as an Auror.

And speaking of Victoire, she was probably the only member of the extended Weasley clan (of cousins, at least) who Rose would never object to spending time with. As a Ravenclaw (the first Weasley to ever _not_ be in Gryffindor, and not the last either) Victoire knew the value in doing her work promptly and efficiently. But Victoire was long-gone from Hogwarts as well. In fact, she was in the midst of planning her upcoming wedding to Teddy, which would take place this summer. Needless to say, Rose was more than a little happy to be cut off from one of her favorite cousins for the time being, no matter how much she regularly enjoyed her company.

Dominique and Molly, on the other hand, were nothing short of totally and completely obsessed with Quidditch. Rose loved them dearly, she really did, but she preferred a good book over a time-consuming and sweaty game of Quidditch. It was just as well, then, that they too had left Hogwarts, with the pair of them currently playing for the Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United respectively. (Rose was her father's daughter anyway, and a Chudley Cannons fan for life.)

Louis came next, as he was as close as close could be to Fred and James, albeit that he was a year their senior. Rose wasn't quite sure how they had managed to survive the past year without him, but she had an inkling that it had something to do with Lucy not being there anymore. As Head Girl, and even before, Lucy had watched their moves like a hawk, breathing down their necks every step of the way. Rose loved all of her cousins equally, but if asked point blank she would probably admit that Lucy was a bit too…intense for Rose's liking. She was just a bit too much like Uncle Percy in that regard. Not that she necessarily meant it in a negative way, but Rose was just a tad bit less than upset to see both Lucy and Louis leave Hogwarts. Even if it did, in a way, leave her with the task of keeping her older cousins in line.

Although they were at the end of their seventh year and drawing ever-closer towards N.E.W.T.'s, Fred and James would rather pull a prank than crack open a book in the library, no matter how upsetting the departure of a third of their trio the previous year had been. Roxanne, their fellow seventh year, helped Rose a bit with keeping the pair in line, though. Merlin help Fred and James if their Quidditch captain caught wind of the pair getting in any kind of trouble that could keep them away from training, never mind the fact that she was several months their junior. Rose enjoyed spending time with Roxanne, as they were the closest in age to the other and had quite a bit in common, but the older girl was more than a tad over-obsessed with Quidditch, as many Weasley's seemed to be.

Albus was the next closest in age to Rose and, as a result, the pair had been best friends practically since birth. Albus, however, was not a Gryffindor, and had of course made friends within his own house, just like Rose had. The pair spent a great deal of time together, but Albus always preferred Quidditch over homework (not that Rose was surprised in the least).

Lily and Hugo were the youngest members of the Weasley family and, as such, had been thrust together (much the same as Rose and Albus had been) at family gatherings, growing up. It was no great shock to Rose, then, that the duo was even closer than Louis, Fred, and James had even been. Not that Rose was complaining, mind you. She quite liked _not_ spending all of her waking hours in her younger brother's presence, and could barely comprehend how Lily could stand it. And so willingly, too.

And that was where Scorpius Malfoy fit into everything. Scorpius Malfoy who wasn't her cousin at all, and whom she easily related best to. After a fashion.

Rose had met Scorpius on their very first trip on the Hogwarts Express, back in First Year. She had been rather indifferent towards him, even though her father had given her the challenge of beating him on every single exam they took. But Rose hadn't exactly understood why it was so important to do better in school than a complete stranger (Not that this meant she hadn't silently accepted the challenge immediately, of course).

Scorpius hadn't been a complete stranger for very long, though. Rose and Albus had gotten separated from the rest of their cousins while getting on the train, and had ended up in their own compartment. Scorpius had stumbled in just as the train began moving with a jerk, Rose and Albus' being the last semi-open compartment he could find. Everything was history from that point on.

Albus and Scorpius had become fast friends, partially at Rose's insistence on Albus' part so that she would have an excuse to keep track of Scorpius' grades. After being sorted into different houses, Rose hadn't seen very much of Scorpius outside of class (She had always wondered why Gryffindors and Slytherins seemed to have so many of their classes together). But Rose and Albus would always be the best of friends, no matter how many new people they each met. So, slowly, once they all got used to life at Hogwarts, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius all began spending more and more time together. And it was in this way that the true rivalry between Rose and Scorpius erupted.

The three of them began studying and doing their homework together in the library, as it was a neutral area for the Gryffindor and Slytherins to meet. This was partially how Rose had come to love the immense, book-filled room; it was the battleground upon which she and Scorpius fought, and from which Rose usually emerged victorious.

Now, Albus didn't slack off on his schoolwork like his older brother; he worked for his grades. Just not on the obsessive scale that Rose and Scorpius seemed to. And so, while Albus did work on his homework with the pair, he tended to abandon them after a while in favor of a variety of activities he found more enjoyable.

This particular day, or rather evening, at the end of May in their sixth year was no different.

Albus and Scorpius had met Rose in the library after dinner in their usual back corner of the library. It was their preferred location for studying because, as they had first discovered way back in first year, Madame Pince, the ancient librarian, rarely, if ever, patrolled this particular corner of the library. It was a well-lit location and as far away from the Restricted Section as a person could get while still remaining within the expansive, book-filled room.

The trio had been working in relative silence for near about an hour when Albus threw down his quill with a frustrated sigh.

"If I ever see another rune, ever again," he announced, "I'll scream."

Without looking up from his Transfiguration essay, Scorpius reached across the table, grabbed Albus' Ancient Runes textbook, and shoved it under his friend's face so the black-haired boy was forced to stare at the runes on the cover.

"I hate you, Malfoy." Albus stated, snatching the books from Scorpius' hand and putting back on that table.

"You still aren't screaming," Scorpius felt the need to point out, smirking at his parchment.

"Now Malfoy," Rose put in now, "Let's not make fun of my dear cousin for being unable to stick to his promises."

"Thanks for the support, Rosie." Albus said dryly.

"Rose." Rose corrected automatically. She looked up from the Potions essay she had been working on to smile cheekily at her cousin. "And it's not a problem at all; that's what family is for, after all."

"Well," Albus said slowly after a quick glance down at his watch, "As much as I positively _adore_ spending all of this time with you, my wonderful family member, Rosie, I do believe I'll be going now." He began gathering all of various papers, quills, and books that were spread across the space in front of him. "I think I'll turn in early tonight."

"We all know you're going to spend some time with Longbottom because her father went home for the night, Al." Scorpius said, still speaking to his parchment as his quill scratched furiously against it. "No need to pretend otherwise."

"I feel as if the world is against me today." Albus said rather melodramatically as he stood up. "You two are supposed to be my best mates."

"Tell Alice we say 'hi.'" Rose instructed her cousin, turning back to her Potions book, a frown creasing her forehead as her eyes scanned the text. "Oh, and I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while, so be sure to get her back to Gryffindor Tower before me, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Albus said, mock saluting her and throwing his school bag over his shoulder simultaneously. "See you later, Scorp. 'Night, Rose."

Scorpius waved vaguely at Albus, while Rose flipped through her book. Albus smiled slightly to himself and turned his back on them, making his way through the shelves as if he didn't have a care in the world. He finally exited the maze of towering bookshelves just as the aging Madame Pince was about to lock the door to the library. A severe frown appeared on her face when she caught sight of him.

"Mr. Potter," She began sharply, "The library closed ten minutes ago and I made sure everyone left. _Why_ are you still in here?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Albus said demurely. "I lost track of time; I was finishing translating some runes."

"Don't let it happen again or I'll report you for being out after hours. Now get back to your dormitory." She said, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. "And you had better hope you put all of the books you used back in their proper places."

Albus quickened his pace and, once he had passed her, Madame Pince practically slammed the door on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

With his hands in his pockets and humming slightly to himself, Albus glanced casually down the hallway both ways and, after determining that it was deserted, he made his way over to a mirror hanging a few yards down the hall on the wall opposite the entrance to the library. With another covert glance over his shoulder, Albus pulled the mirror back from the wall and stepped into the small alcove there.

"Finally!" Fred exclaimed from where he was perched several feet in front of Albus on a rather large stone that was at the forefront of a pile blocking the rest of the passage that had once led to Hogsmeade. There were two brooms leaning against the rock next to him. "It took you long enough."

"I had to make sure the library was officially closed long enough so that by the time Madame Pince spotted me, she would be too impatient to leave to check to see if there was anyone else still there that she might have missed. Not that she would have, anyway, since I put a repelling charm on the corner of the library we were in." Albus informed him. "You Gryffindors are always so impatient."

"A word to the wise, little brother," James said, throwing an arm across his brother's shoulders and drawing him in even closer in the cramped space. "That's probably not the best thing to say when you're surrounded by Gryffindors; especially seeing as how you're a Slytherin, even if you are family."

"Now James," Roxanne admonished, "Al is almost as big as you, now; I wouldn't be calling him 'little' if I was you."

"Can we just get on with the plan?" Hugo demanded. "Some of us have essays due tomorrow morning that need to be written."

"Well maybe if you hadn't waited until last minute to write the essay Flitwick assigned a month ago you wouldn't be in this predicament right now, would you?" Lily stated.

"Back to the plan," Albus redirected the conversation, "I have kitchen duty—"

"How is it he ended up with the one good assignment?" Fred demanded suddenly.

"I thought we already made a point of the fact that I'm a Slytherin?" Albus said. "Clearly I'm just so sly and cunning that I was able to land the job of keeping the house elves busy tonight."

"Yeah, busy by waiting on you _and_ your girlfriend hand and foot." Hugo pointed out.

"Have fun writing that essay." Albus grinned at the younger boy.

"Back on track again, people," James said, finally dropping his arm from his brother's shoulders. "Roxie, has she left yet?"

Roxanne, being the closest of the six to the door/mirror, pushed on the back of the mirror so that she had a view of the smallest sliver of the hallway outside. She had barely done this when she quickly pulled it back, just before Madame Pince made her way by the mirror.

"She just walked past." Roxanne said, pushing it slightly open once more, after a few seconds had gone by, "And no sign of Rose and Scorpius."

"According to the map, they're still in the library," Fred announced, studying the positively ancient piece of parchment in his lap.

"Excellent." James intoned. "Al, you'd better get going to the kitchens. Say 'hi' to Alice for all of us."

"Honestly," Albus said with a roll of his eyes as he stepped out from behind the mirror after Fred had given him the all-clear, "You lot all live with her and see her more often than I do, it seems like. And yet you all feel the need to have me talk about you whenever I'm with her."

"Strange one, that Potter kid," James said with a shake of his head once the mirror had swung shut again, "Must be something about living in the dungeons."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hugo asked, looking slightly alarmed. "I should probably remind you that we're all here right now because _you_ thought it would be the best idea ever to set _my_ _sister_ up with a Slytherin."

"But Rosie and Scorpius are perfect for each other," James reminded the younger boy. "Besides, Al is my brother; he's supposed to be strange."

"So is that you admitting that you're strange too?" Roxanne asked, looking highly amused.

"You should probably start patrolling the windows outside, now." James said swiftly. "Fred, take the map with you; keep on the lookout for prefects and professors. For all we know, tonight is the night someone is going to start channeling Lucy."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Fred said, mock saluting James much the same way Albus had done to Rose earlier.

"Oi! I'm your Captain." Roxanne informed her brother, "And don't you forget it. Now c'mon, let's go."

After another cursory glance at the Marauder's Map, Fred and Roxanne disappeared down the hallway, brooms over their shoulders.

"If Al is keeping the house elves occupied so that Rose and Scorpius can't call them to let them out of the library, and Fred and Roxanne are going outside to keep a watch on the windows so that Rose and Scorpius can't get out that way," Hugo said, "What are we," Here, he indicated himself, Lily, and James, "Supposed to be doing again?"

"Forget that essay, Hugo." James told him. "We're giving you a practical in Charms. Right now."

Without the aid of the map, now, James blindly stuck his head out into the hallway and, seeing nobody, stepped out from behind the mirror, and gestured for Lily and Hugo to follow him. He walked a few feet down the hallway and stopped to face the closed door to the library.

"Madame Pince will have locked it," James told his sister and cousin, "But we're going to put a few sealing charms on it, too, so that Rose and Scorpius really can't get out."

"You do realize this is Rose and Scorpius we're talking about, right?" Lily demanded of her brother. "They're the two smartest students in the entire school, never mind the fact that they're still only in sixth year. Plus, look at who Rose has for a mother and add that to the fact that they're in the _library_. Are you really sure a sealing charm is going to do that trick and keep them in there?"

"It's going to be a _special_ sealing charm." James informed his sister. "Now, here's what you do…"

Several minutes later, the three of them were admiring their handiwork, which had caused the library doors to glow slightly for a few seconds before returning to normal.

"That should hold them," James stated, satisfied. "Or, at least until they admit their undying love for each other and the door automatically unseals itself."

"But what if they don't?" Hugo asked now, worried. "Rose is going to kill us if Madame Pince comes in tomorrow morning and finds that Rose and Scorpius have been in there all night."

"No," Lily contradicted, "Madame Pince is going to be furious tomorrow morning when she can't get into her precious library."

"Guys, relax," James commanded. "Tomorrow is Madame Pince's day off. Let's head back to the mirror for now, though. We'll take turns keeping watch to see when they finally come out. And yes, Hugo," He continued when the younger boy opened his mouth to speak, "That means you can work on your essay now."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n-A word of advice: when going on a four day break where you are unable to access your dorm room, do not leave the only copy of a half-finished chapter that was handwritten to keep you awake during class in the aforementioned dorm room. Really, just don't do that and the world will be a better place. Seriously.**

**Chapter Three**

Albus had been gone for about ten minutes when Rose decided that her Potions textbook was a lost cause.

"That thing doesn't make sense." Rose announced, shoving her textbook slightly away from herself and causing Scorpius to look up from his essay which, by this point, far exceeded the required length of two feet.

"You know, it's a good thing Al already left," Scorpius began, the slightest hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Because I don't think he'd ever let you live it down that _Rose Weasley_ doesn't understand her schoolwork."

Rose rolled her eyes at this. "Only Potions, and only half the time; theory can be so dull. And don't you dare tell Al any of this. The boy was half named after a Potions master, and apparently that makes him an absolute genius at the subject. I still get better grades than him though, so that's all that matters."

Scorpius shook his head slightly, amused, but did not respond immediately. Rather, he put the finishing touches on his essay before moving it to the side to let the ink dry.

"Speaking of Al," Scorpius began, causing Rose to look back up from the text book she had unenthusiastically dragged back towards herself. "He was here for a long time tonight; I thought he was never going to leave."

Rose glanced at the watch on her wrist. "It's only 7:30." She informed him, a slight smile beginning to spread across her face. "You know…I definitely thought it was later than this.

"Time to give up on Potions?" Scorpius asked with a knowing smirk.

"It's not due until next week anyway." Rose stated rationally, closing her textbook with an air of finality. She slipped the book back into her school bag, momentarily breaking eye contact with the blonde before her. "Hey Scorp?" She asked tentatively after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"Yeah?" Scorpius asked, looking up from packing books in his own bag.

"I've been thinking…does it ever bother you?" She asked. "Keeping…_us_ a secret?"

"All the time." Scorpius replied. "I'd love to tell the whole world, but we agreed to keep it a secret because of how everyone would overreact."

Rose was silent for a moment, staring pensively at a point just over Scorpius' shoulder.

"I want to tell my family," Rose announced suddenly, "Or, at least my cousins and brother. They're really starting to get to me. I've lost count of how many times Lily alone has told me that I need to get a boyfriend. And it's even worse when she convinces Roxanne to gang up on me with her; I don't even know how she does it. And when I tell dad, it'd be nice to know I have some back-up and that my _entire_ family won't hate me."

"Your family won't hate you," Scorpius said rather stiffly. "He'll probably think I cursed you, though."

Rose couldn't help but acknowledge that her father would most definitely over-react in that way.

"_My_ father, on the other hand," Scorpius continued, his expression unreadable, "Will probably react in must the same manner. If it wasn't for the fact that I'd really rather he'd just accept you as my girlfriend and have that be the end of it, I would love to hear what ridiculous story he can come up with to explain why a _Weasley_ would _want_ to date a _Malfoy_. Perhaps he and grandfather could have a chat; I can see them collaborating and managing to write and entire novel on the subject."

"Clearly we won't be broaching the subject for a while." Rose said. "I just though I'd mention discussing it with my cousins to you." She smiled slightly, her gaze far away. "I'll be sure to warn you beforehand though; Hugo is bound to remember that he's my only brother and come attempt to intimidate you."

"Well, I don't know about you, Rose," Scorpius said, glad for the lighter topic, "But I definitely have an unnatural fear of fourth year Gryffindors."

"You will if you ever spend more than five consecutive minutes with Lily." Rose told him. "She can be downright frightening when she wants to be."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I visit Al at his house." Scorpius replied. "But let's talk about something else. What's going on this Saturday?"

"Alice and I will head down to the village after breakfast." Rose said. "We'll do our own thing for a while, but I'll make sure we're in the Three Broomsticks at noon. We'll get a big enough table for four."

"You know," Scorpius said thoughtfully, pulling his Herbology book out of his bag now, "It never fails to amuse me that we have such terrible friends who promise to spend time with us, but always end up ditching us for each other."

"Well, clearly we never should have set them up together at the end of last year as a way to distract them from the two of us sneaking off together." Rose replied cheekily, grinning.

"You do have a point." Scorpius conceded with a grin of his own. "But personally, I do think it's working out to our advantage right now."

Rose stifled a yawn just then.

"I think sleep might work out best for me at this point; I've been up since the crack of dawn," She said, rolling up the parchment she had barely begun to write her Potions essay upon and placing it in her bag alongside her textbook. She glanced surreptitiously behind herself to make sure that there was no one in their general vicinity, before standing and taking the few steps to Scorpius' seat at the table. Rose made to press a light kiss to the top of his platinum blonde head, as he appeared to be diligently taking notes on his Herbology and she didn't want to disturb him. But before she could do so, Scorpius' arm snaked around Rose's waist and pulled her onto his lap, before kissing her full on the lips.

"Do you have to leave _right_ now?" He asked, capturing her lips with his own once more.

After several moments of what she would describe as pure bliss, Rose pulled away slightly to catch her breath.

"Scorp," Rose reprimanded lightly, her hands resting on her boyfriend's shoulders. "Madame Pince could come back here; tonight might be the night she decides to check this corner before locking up."

"Or not," Scorpius replied, "Besides, if _you're_ tired enough to go to bed at 7:30, _she's_ probably passed out at her desk; she's not going to come back here anytime soon."

Rose frowned slightly as he spoke. "But it must be nearly eight o'clock by now."

"It's only 7:30," Scorpius insisted, holding up his wrist to display the face of his shiny gold watch that clearly showed the time to be half past seven.

"Your watch battery must have died." Rose told him. "It was 7:30 the last time I checked, and that was ages ago."

Rose held up her own wrist for inspection to see that her watch still displayed the same time as it had more than half an hour previously.

"That's funny," She commented, "What are the chances that both of our watches would die at the same time?"

"Die?" Scorpius repeated dubiously. "I don't think wizard watches have batteries, that's a muggle thing. And mother and father definitely wouldn't buy me a muggle watch."

The barely perceptible frown on Rose's face deepened as he spoke.

"Then what's your explanation?" Rose challenged him, a faint sparkle in her eyes despite the frown. "Are we existing in some sort of time loop stuck at 7:30?"

"You've been spending too much time watching television." Scorpius informed her. "What do muggles call it…science fiction?"

Rose merely rolled her eyes at him for the second time that night. "Well, if it's not dead batteries, and we're automatically ruling out some kind of time loop, clearly it must be a sticking charm." Her expression darkened. "James. He'd find this kind of prank hilarious." Her eyes widened suddenly with worry as realization dawned on her. "That must mean it's nearly closing time. Oh, Madame Pince is going to _kill_ us if she catches us in here after closing!"

Rose quickly slid off of Scorpius' lap and darted back around the table before throwing all of her remaining school materials into her bad. She was just putting the strap over her shoulder as Scorpius secured the fastenings on his own bag.

"Come on!" Rose held her hand out to him and, once her fingers grasped his, she practically yanked him out of his chair and hurried off in between the shelves, tugging him after her. They only slowed down once they had reached the last rose of shelves. Cautiously, Scorpius stuck his head out into the open.

"The coast is clear." Scorpius announced in a whisper. "Madame Pince must be doing her rounds of all the usual spots."

The pair darted in between the various tables and chairs standing in between themselves and the ancient oak door. Once they had reached it, Scorpius tugged on the brass handle, but the door didn't budge. He turned back to face Rose.

"Rosie, I think we're locked in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Don't be ridiculous," Rose told him, grabbing the door handle when Scorpius dropped his hand from it. "It can't be locked. It must be barely eight o'clock. Madame Pince wouldn't let anyone be locked in here with her precious books."

She proceeded to first pull, the push on the door. She even went so far as to ram her shoulder in to the solid oak door in an attempt to force it open. Finally, she dropped her hand from the handle and took a step back, drawing her wand in the process.

"Alohomora," Rose said, remembering to whisper at the last moment so that Madame Pince would not overhear her.

The spell had no effect on the lock.

"It's got to be another sticking charm," Rose said, her brow furrowed.

"A permanent one?" Scorpius questioned. "It could be how Madame Pince ensures that no one can get into the library after closing to breathe on her books—unless it's your cousin who is responsible for this."

Rose shrugged. "If it really is James doing this…I really don't know why he'd try to trap us in the library.

It was Scorpius' turn to shrug now. "He's _your_ cousin."

"I get the time thing," Rose continued thoughtfully, "James would probably find it hilarious if _I_ was caught out after hours."

"It could be that it isn't even eight yet," Scorpius suggested slowly. "Maybe he put the charm on the door to ensure that we _couldn't_ leave before closing. Of course, this is only assuming that it really is James doing this."

"But who else could it be?" Rose rationalized. "We should see if we can find Madame Pince," she decided suddenly.

"And risk getting in trouble?" Scorpius questioned with a slight smirk, knowing Rose's enduring desire to keep her school record clean.

"She only the librarian," Rose said reasonably, "What can she really do to us?"

Scorpius frowned slightly at her. "That's just like saying that nothing could possibly go wrong. If we were in a horror movie, you would be the first to die."

"And I'm the one who watches too much muggle television," Rose muttered under her breath. Then, louder, "C'mon, let's go find her."

Rose grabbed Scorpius' hand and entwined her fingers in his as she pulled him over to where Madame Pince's desk was located. Neither Rose nor Scorpius took notice of the lamp sitting on it which—unlike the rest of the lamps in the library that had motion-sensor charms to activate them—was unlit.

"Madame Pince?" Rose called, raising her voice to slightly louder than a whisper.

She was met with silence. Silence, save for the ticking of a clock that was practically deafening in the otherwise utter stillness of the library. With a quick glance over his shoulder for the so far absent librarian, Scorpius reached over the desk, his free hand grabbing the small clock there.

"Rose," Scorpius said slowly, just as the red-haired girl opened her mouth to call for the librarian again. "I don't think Madame Pince is here anymore."

"Why not?" Rose asked him.

"Because according to this," he indicated the clock in his hand, "It's almost nine o'clock. The library has been closed for almost an hour."

"But…" Rose was at a loss for words. "Has it really been that long? I came here right after dinner, and that's a lot of time to lose track of…"

"Al had Quidditch practice this afternoon," Scorpius reminded the redhead, "So the two of us didn't end up finishing dinner until almost seven o'clock. I guess the time flies when we're having fun doing homework."

The frown on Rose's face seemed to be becoming a permanent fixture there as it deepened while she thought over the events of the past few hours of her life.

"I didn't notice anything different about Al's behavior when he left earlier," Rose said slowly. "He's always more than happy to get out of the library, tonight was no different. But do you think…could _Al_ have been the one to freeze our watches? Not that we know for sure that it _was_ James, but I kind of just assumed it was because it's just such a _James_ kind of thing to do."

"Yeah, but Al actually likes us, and James definitely likes you, you are his cousin after all," Scorpius said. "What kind of motive do they really have to lock us in here?"

Rose rolled her eyes at this. "Trust me, if James didn't like you, you would know. Although, I'm not entirely convinced that James liking you is a good thing. I'd almost prefer being invisible. Things can happen when James takes an interest in your life. For instance, there is more than one reason Teddy and Victoire ended up together, the obvious one being that they are perfect for each other. The less obvious is that James has been an evil mastermind practically since birth and made a large contribution to our Grand Master Plan to—"

Rose cut off suddenly, her eyes locking on Scorpius' face and then widening in disbelief.

"Your plan to…what?" Scorpius asked when she didn't continue. "Rosie? Are you alright? Do you have to go to the Hospital Wing? I really hope not because I really don't know how we're going to get out of here."

Rose just continued to stare disbelievingly at her boyfriend.

"What plan, Rosie?" Scorpius asked again, almost desperately this time as he put the clock down and placed his hands on Rose's shoulders.

"When we were younger, before Hogwarts," Rose began slowly, "We—all of my cousins and I minus Victoire—got together and came up with a plan to get Victoire together. Obviously it worked, because they're getting married this summer."

"O-_kay_…" Scorpius replied slowly, dropping his hands from her shoulders, and instead grabbing both of her hands in his, "And what does this have to do with us being locked together in the library?"

"James," Rose moaned, almost painfully. "James was the mastermind behind that plan—the plan to set Teddy and Vic up together. Think about it, Scorp, if James is really behind all of this," She indicated the roomful of shelves of ancient books surrounding them. "Then what do you think their—because the rest of my cousins still here must be involved as well—motives are for locking us up in here?"

"They really do like me?" Scorpius offered, causing a small smile to pass over Rose's face before she nodded, somewhat grim once more.

"You know that if they're doing this, it's most likely to get us together because they don't know we are already," Rose said thoughtfully. "Therefore, there's bound to be some sort of release on the sticking charm on the door that is centered somehow on us. But what is it?"

"Well, clearly it isn't anything to do with us snogging the living daylights out of each other," Scorpius said, smirking once more. "But I'm open to trying that again, if you want. Maybe we need to try it closer to the door…"

"Or maybe we can see if the windows are sealed as well and try to get out that way," Rose suggested with a roll of her eyes at her boyfriend, although there was a subtle hint of regret in her actions."

"You do realize that we're on the fourth floor, right? What are we going to do…jump?" Scorpius demanded, preferring his plan of action better.

"No…we're going to open the window and summon James' broom," Rose informed him, releasing one of his hands and dragging him through the rows of shelves to the windows. She let go of his other hand, in order to open one of the aforementioned windows. After several unsuccessful attempts to tug it open, she turned to Scorpius, discouraged. "Another sticking charm, probably. There has to be a way out of here!"

Scorpius was silent for a moment, looking at his surroundings, before his eyes widened suddenly.

"Rosie…" Scorpius said slowly, "We're so stupid!"

"Um…excuse me?" Rose asked, highly affronted.

"We're in a library!" Scorpius stated. "In a room full of books—one of them has to have some kind of answer for us about how to get out of here!"

"We are stupid," Rose agreed, a slight smile spreading across her face. Without another word, she crossed to the nearest shelf and pulled out the first book her hand landed on.

"Really, Rosie? _Really_?" Scorpius said with a faint grin, "A biography on your uncle?"

"Well, it's not my fault he's in half the books in this section," Rose said rationally, about to place the book back on the shelf. She paused, however, when she caught sight of the cover.

"Rose?" Scorpius questioned. "What is it?"

"This book," Rose began, pulling the book back off the shelf, "It's about Uncle Harry's ingenuity with defensive magic."

"Alright…" Scorpius said slowly. "And…?"

"He's the youngest person known to have ever mastered the charm that repels dementors," Rose reminded Scorpius of something he had learned years ago in Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, "The Patronus Charm, which was effectively used by the Order of the Phoenix during both wars as a means of communication. We can use it to contact someone outside of this room."

"Al!" Scorpius said suddenly. "He's bound to be with Alice. Even if he had something to do with this, do you really think if your best friend had known about it, she would keep it from you?"

"No way, not Alice," Rose said with a grin, "So if she's with Al and we send him a Patronus asking for help, she'll make him let us out."

Scorpius nodded eagerly, before his face fell quite suddenly. "There's only one problem with that plan…"

"Yes?" Rose questioned when Scorpius didn't continue.

"I don't know how to perform the Patronus Charm," he said slowly, "Do you?"

Rose smirked at him. "The Patronus Charm is the one spell mum ever had trouble with. I made sure to master it after I found that out; it shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm so glad my girlfriend is a bloody genius." Scorpius announced to the empty library.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Mr. Malfoy," Rose said, nudging him with her elbow as she placed the book back in its place before drawing her wand once more. "What should we say?"

Several minutes later, the message and Patronus both sent, Rose turned to Scorpius with a satisfied expression.

"I guess all we have to do now is wait," She told him, "I suppose, to pass the time, I should probably try to work on that Potions essay a bit more…."

"I can think of a few more things to do that would be infinitely more interesting than Potions," Scorpius said suggestively, to which Rose responded by another roll of her eyes, though she entwined her fingers once more in the hand he offered to her, before she was overcome with the sudden desire to yawn.

"Or I could take a nap," Rose said, her long day unexpectedly catching up with her as her eyelids became heavier.

"Well, in that case…" Scorpius drew his own wand now and, pointing at a chair beneath the nearest window, transfigured it into a comfortable-looking couch. He settled at one end and Rose stretched out along the length of the couch, with her head resting on his lap.

"You're the best, Scorp," Rose said, her eyes drifting closed. "'Night…love you."

"I love you, too," Scorpius said, giving the fingers still entwined in his a light squeeze as he leaned his head back against the soft cushion of the couch. Within moments the pair was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n-One more chapter to go after this one, I think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

After leaving James, Fred, Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo hidden behind the mirror, Albus made a slight detour up to the seventh floor on his way to the basement. He stopped at the apparent dead-end of a corridor, in front of the portrait of a particularly large woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, giving the green and silver Slytherin crest on Albus' chest a suspicious glare.

"I'm just waiting," Albus told her pleasantly, leaning casually against the wall the portrait was hanging on, to which the Fat Lady responded with a disgruntled "Hmph."

Albus was only standing there for a few moments, however, when the portrait swung open and a blur of blonde hair and black robes stumbled out. In a flash, Albus pushed himself away from the wall and caught the girl before she fell to the floor, pulling her close to himself.

"And this is why I date Quidditch players," Alice informed him, grinning up at her boyfriend's bemused expression, before straightening up. Slowly, as if unsure of the blonde's ability to stand on her own without his support, Albus relaxed his grip on Alice.

"Now," She continued, "I'm not too late, am I?"

Albus merely shrugged, taking her hand in his. "Either way, it's a good thing I was here before you."

"I didn't realize the time," Alice told him as the pair set off towards the kitchen. "I usually depend on Rose coming back when the library closes to let me know what time it is."

"I left before her and Scorpius," Albus explained, "James wanted to have a bit of a brotherly chat, which somehow turned into a Weasley-Potter family reunion, minus Rose. They all say 'hi' by the way. Anyway, I don't know where Rose and Scorpius could've gotten to that she didn't come back here; the library closed half an hour ago."

"Maybe they snuck off somewhere after you left to go snog each other senseless," Alice offered. Then she sighed. "When are those two going to realize how utterly perfect they are for each other?"

"You're starting to sound like my brother," Albus said with a small shake of his head. "And I think I've had enough of him for tonight."

"Good," Alice declared, squeezing his hand lightly, "Because I'd rather be your girlfriend tonight. Now, where are we going?"

Nearly twenty minutes later, after several detours to avoid teachers, prefects, and ghosts, Albus and Alice were seated at one of the long tables occupying the central area of the kitchen with house elves clamoring all around them, more than happy to be of service to the pair. After Alice had requested a hot fudge sundae, Albus spent several long minutes describing a muggle food he had once had on a family trip abroad that he called funnel cake.

"Do you think you can make it?" Albus asked the towel-clad house elf before him. "It's alright if it'll be too much trouble for you…"

"Oh no, Mr. Potter, no trouble at all," The elf said hurriedly, "We is happy to be making your cake for you."

"Brilliant," Albus told the elf with a grin, settling back into his seat. He had just turned to say something to Alice when a large, silvery cat with a bottle-brush tail appeared on the table in front of him.

"Hey, Al," Rose's voice came from the patronus cat's mouth. Albus recognized immediately that his cousin sounded much too innocent; they had discovered they were locked in, then.

"Malfoy and I are in a bit of a predicament," Rose's voice continued sweetly, "You see, after you left, we both lost track of time and, as per usual, Madame Pince didn't come anywhere near our corner. So, subsequently, we were unfortunately locked in. We tried getting out through the door and the windows, but there appears to be a sticking charm on both that we haven't managed to remove. So, Al, that leaves you. Do you think you could help us out? You're our only hope…"

"Wow…desperate much?" Albus muttered under his breath, though not suppressing a pleased grin, as the cat slowly vanished.

"What are _you_ smiling at?" Alice demanded. "My best friend—your cousin, I might point out, and your best friend are locked in the library. They asked for your help, aren't you going to give it?"

"Eh…they're the two smartest people in our year," Albus said, making no move to get up. "I'm sure they'll figure it out."

Alice looked at him reproachfully.

"Clearly they can't," She said dryly.

"But do I have to help them?" Albus demanded. "Rosie knows her Patronus bothers me; she didn't have to send it."

"That's your excuse?" Alice stated. "You're afraid of a harmless little cat, so you won't go help your cousin?"

"If you'd met the real cat you wouldn't call him harmless," Albus informed her.

Alice just shook her head slightly before refocusing her gaze on her boyfriend.

"You know, Al," Alice said slowly, "We've been dating for a while now, wouldn't you say?"

"Ten months," Albus replied promptly. "Why?"

"And we knew each other for years before we ever started dating, didn't we?" Alice continued, smirking slightly. "So don't you think I can tell when you're lying by now?"

"Lying?" Albus scoffed. "Who's lying?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine, maybe you aren't exactly lying, but it's not like you to not rush off to go give your cousin and best friend a hand; you might be a Slytherin, but you're still the son of two Gryffindors. So are you going to tell me why you're so reluctant to help them or am I going to have to go find my dad and tell him that you kidnapped me from Gryffindor Tower, dragged me down to the kitchen, and made me eat ice cream against my will?"

"Your dad went home tonight, remember?" Albus asked.

Alice merely rolled her eyes at him again. "I know how to get home from here, Al. Would it be a better threat to say I'm going to go find Lily and Roxanne and tell them what a terrible boyfriend you are?"

"You'd never find them," Albus informed her, but he didn't sound very confident in his answer.

"Just tell me what's going on," Alice stated. "_Please_?"

"Fine," Albus said with a huff, unable to resist the look she was now giving him. "We—James, Fred, Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo—locked them in the library after Madame Pince left."

"Why would you lock them in the library?" Alice asked, befuddled.

Albus grinned. "So that-in yours and James' words-they can 'snog each other sensless.'"

"You prat!" Alice said suddenly, smacking him on the arm. "How could you try to set my best friend up with your best friend-"

"I'm sorry?" Albus offered, cutting in hurriedly.

"Don't interrupt," Alice said, smacking him again, not that it was hard enough to cause him any lasting damage. "As I was saying, how could you do that to my best friend and not realize that I'd want in on it?"

"Huh?" Was Albus' delightfully academic response to her demand.

"Al," Alice began patiently, "Have I not already made it clear how perfect I think our best friends are for each other? So, I want in. I trust your plan hasn't been completed yet?"

"Oh…erm…no, I guess it hasn't," Albus replied.

"What, exactly, was your entire plan, anyway?" Alice asked him now.

"Well, obviously, we locked them in the library," Albus began, "Fred and Roxie are supposed to be patrolling the windows, to make sure Rose and Scorpius can't get out that way. I'm supposed to be keeping the house elves busy so that they don't go and try to clean the library and let Rose and Scorpius out in the process. James, Lily, and Hugo were in charge of locking the door. James was going on about putting some kind of spell on the door that would only let them out once they admitted their feelings for each other."

"Huh…" Alice said thoughtfully, "You know, that's not such a bad plan."

"Well, you know, we've had some practice," Albus informed her. "We Weasley's and Potter's are quite the matchmakers."

"That explains how Rose got you and I together, then," Alice said with a grin. Nothing more could be said, however, because just at that moment, the portrait opened once more and Fred and Roxanne tumbled into the kitchen.

"You lot," Albus said with a roll of his eyes, "The three of you are practically the poetry of Quidditch in the air, but you can barely manage to stay on two feet when you're on the ground."

"You have to come upstairs," Roxanne said excitedly as she got to her feet, ignoring Albus' comment about her obvious clumsiness. "We need to talk to James; I think we have to initialize our back-up plan—Rose and Scorpius fell asleep."

"And this is good news?" Albus responded, catching onto her excitement.

"You signed an agreement beforehand that you wouldn't beat your best friend up or give him a hard time about anything he does with your cousin once they start dating, right?" Fred suddenly asked his younger cousin.

"Er…no." Albus replied, slightly suspicious. "Why?"

"Eh, no matter then, too late now I suppose," Fred said more to himself, before directing his attention back to Albus. "They've fallen asleep and practically on top of each other, too."

"Practically?" Roxanne contradicted her brother. "Rose is literally in his lap."

"Details," Fred said with a wave of his hand. "Come on, though, we have to go tell James. We figured we'd tell you first though, so that you can come with because they're a bit preoccupied up there now."

"Alice is coming, too," Albus said as he and the aforementioned girl both stood up. "Apparently she shares our vision of the future."

"That's a slightly creepy way to word that, you know that, right?" Alice asked her boyfriend, amused, as they made their way to the portrait hole.

Albus could not reply, however, because he was cut off by an alarmed-sounding house elf.

"Mr. Potter, sir!" One of the elves cried, hurrying over to where Albus had paused with Alice, just before the exit. "We has finished your cake, Mr. Potter, sir. Is you not wanting it anymore?"

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that," Albus said, bringing his hand to his forehead. "Do you think you could maybe wrap it up for me? Please? I kind of have to go now."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, sir," The house elf said with a happy grin. "We is more than happy to wrap your cake up for you."

Less than ten minutes later, with the aid of the Marauder's Map, the four of them were joining the others behind the mirror.

"Is that food?" Hugo demanded as soon as he spotted Albus, throwing his quill to the side.

"Help yourself," Albus said, handing over the funnel cake.

"What are you all doing back here?" James asked.

"They've fallen asleep," Roxanne announced.

"Asleep?" James repeated, perplexed. "Really? We were just going to send you a message to tell you that the door unsealed itself. But how could it have done that if they're asleep?"

"Obviously they 'admitted their undying love for each other' before they fell asleep," Lily informed her older brother. "Duh."

"Sisters," James muttered under his breath. Then, louder, "Well, we all know what this means, then: time to go wake them up."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

If there was one thing Rose Weasley knew, in all of her infinite wisdom, it was that Scorpius Malfoy had quite possibly the most comfortable lap to sleep on. Not that she frequently made a point of falling asleep on another people…in fact, she couldn't remember ever being in a similar position before. Nevertheless, despite the lack of any other referent examples, Rose believed Scorpius' lap to be quite a nice place to rest her head and get some sleep.

So, needless to say, she was not at all pleased to be disturbed from her sleep; especially a disturbance in the form of a sharp finger poking her in the shoulder.

Rose was on the verge of fumbling for her wand to curse the person who dared disturb her slumber into oblivion, when she realized that the person poking her could very well be Madame Pince, aka The Cranky, Old Librarian Who Was Very Capable of Giving Rose a Detention and Forever Ruining Her Previously-Squeaky-Clean School Record. And so, at this sudden realization, Rose forgot all about her wand and jerked upright so fast that she practically fell off the couch. Luckily, however, she caught herself just in time.

"You alright, Rosie?" A concerned-sounding voice asked.

Rose frowned at this; that was most definitely not the librarian's voice. And that was when her gaze fell on her cousin, standing before her hand-in-hand with her best friend.

"Al?" She questioned, still slightly disoriented from her sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"You never came back to the Common Room," Alice informed her, "We were concerned. And then we got your message about being trapped in the library, so we came looking for you."

"The door was locked," Rose replied, confusion etched on her face. "How did you two get in?"

"We didn't have any problem with the door," Albus told his cousin. "Must have been yours and Scorpius' imaginations that it wouldn't open," He grinned suddenly. "Tell me, Rosie, is there a reason you and my lovely friend there 'couldn't open the door?'"

Rose's eyes widened as she realized the position that the pair had just found her in. This was so not how she had been planning on breaking the news to anyone in the family, even if this was only Al, whom she suspected would be quite pleased once he found out his favorite cousin was dating his best friend. Perhaps it would be best to keep the secret just that—a secret—for a bit longer…

"It was locked," Rose said hurriedly, standing up in an attempt to put some distance between herself and the platinum blonde still sleeping on the couch. "Obviously it isn't anymore, so I think I'll just be going to bed now."

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Rose figured her movement must have awakened him.

"Good morning, Scorpius," Albus said cheerfully. "Although, it's not quite morning yet…But never mind that, how did you sleep?"

Scorpius looked from his (secret) girlfriend to his best friend and then to the aforementioned best friend's (not-so-secret) girlfriend. Confusion seemed to be the theme tonight.

"What's going on?" He repeated, his gaze finally resting on Rose.

"Apparently Albus and Alice found a way into the library," Rose told him, "Through the door."

"The locked door?" Scorpius questioned.

"The very same," Rose replied.

"Clearly you two are delusional," Alice informed the previously peacefully-sleeping pair. "That door was definitely not locked when we got here."

"Yes, well, I have no idea how that worked out for you," Rose said hurriedly, "But I do believe I really will be getting to bed now."

"Aw, c'mon, Rosie," Alice said, practically begging, "Let's stay up and chat for a bit; it's much too early to be going to bed."

"We have to get up for classes tomorrow morning," Rose reminded her friend. "Besides, what on earth would we talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know," Alice began slowly, pulling a chair out from underneath a nearby table as she spoke, pulling it over to the couch and sitting down, "What have the two of you been up to in here all night?"

"Yes," Albus agreed, pulling his own chair up next to his girlfriend's. "You two seemed quite a bit cozier than how I left you."

"I…uh…" Rose was at a loss for words. She turned to Scorpius with a pleading look on her face.

"We lost track of time," He told Alice and Albus quickly. "Both of our watches stopped working, so we ended up getting locked in here by Pince." His expression suddenly changed as if he'd just remembered something, "But you got our message, didn't you?"

"Yep," Albus said, popping the 'p.' He turned to his cousin. "You know I hate that cat."

"Crookshanks was a lovely cat," Rose informed her cousin airily, sinking back into the couch, but trying to stay as far away from Scorpius as possible. "Just because you're clearly a suspicious character doesn't mean you need to take it out on his memory."

"Yeah, positively radiant, that cat," Albus said with a snort. "Change of topic, though: what have you two been up to in here?"

"Studying, homework, attempting to break out," Scorpius listed. "Why do you keep asking?"

"No reason," Albus said innocently. "No reason at all. Tell me: how would you describe the relationship between the two of you?"

"Relationship?" Rose repeated dubiously. "Is 'life-long rivals' a relationship?"

"I was more looking for star-crossed lovers," Albus admitted. "But I suppose I can live with your description, for now."

Rose looked at her cousin strangely. "Are you feeling alright, Al? It is getting pretty late; perhaps you should go to bed."

"Nonsense," Albus told her. "I'm fine."

"Well," Rose began, standing up in the process, "I do believe I really will be going to bed now; I have to be up early tomorrow, and I'm sure I'll be up late again working on that stupid Potions assignment."

Rose swung her schoolbag full of books over her shoulder and took two steps towards the exit before turning back to the three other sixth years' still seated.

"Are you staying with Al, Alice, or am I going to have to entrust his care to Malfoy?" She asked.

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer, live a little," Alice said, "It's not every night my dad goes home and I can be a bit rebellious."

"Alright then," Rose said. "'Night Al, Alice; see you tomorrow." She turned to Scorpius then and gave him a curt nod. "Malfoy."

"Weasley," Scorpius intoned in his usual drawl.

Rose turned back around and finally left the library without another word. Once she was gone, Scorpius stood up as well.

"Well," He began, "If you're still going to be ditching me for your girlfriend, Al, I do believe I'll be heading off to bed as well. I'm positive you'll be sure to have a pleasant evening, even without my wonderful company."

Scorpius, too, put his bag over his shoulder and followed Rose's path out of the library. Once she was quite sure that the blonde was gone, Alice turned to her boyfriend and hit him over the head.

"Idiot," She informed him. "That was total overkill on your attempt to live up to your house and be all sly and cunning."

Albus merely sighed, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head. "Well that _was_ a bit of a failure."

"I'll say," James' voice suddenly said. Both Albus and Alice turned around to find James walking out from behind one of the bookshelves, closely followed by Fred, Roxanne, Lily, and Hugo. "I knew we should have taken a different approach to confronting them."

"Maybe not," Roxanne said thoughtfully, her gaze unfocused in the general direction Scorpius and Rose had disappeared in. "They looked awfully cozy for being life-long rivals, if you ask me."

"We don't have any solid evidence to prove anything, though," Lily said, sounding defeated.

"Bummer," Hugo agreed with a nod. "I so could have finished my Charms essay by now, too."

Lily merely rolled her eyes and chose not to point out the obvious to him as she had already done several times tonight alone. Clearly procrastination was not key to academic success, but Hugo just didn't seem able to accept that sad fact of life.

"I think Rose and Scorpius will come clean eventually," Alice spoke up now. "We all know that something happened between them, and it was definitely something big, so I'm sure they'll want to see each other again. The school year is almost over, though, so if they have any plans of seeing each other before next September, they're going to have to tell someone _something_ sometime soon. Unless, of course, they plan to sneak behind our backs and secretly date, or something."

"It's only a matter of time," Albus agreed. "They'll tell us."

They all lapsed into a thoughtful silence, until Fred finally spoke up.

"Now that we've assumedly finally gotten Rosie and Malfoy together," He began, "What on earth are we going to have to amuse ourselves with, since we haven't got any proof that they're together and therefore no ammo for teasing?"

"We agreed from the start that there would be no teasing," Roxanne reprimanded her brother sternly, before a smile cracked her face. "At least, not right away."

"We'll just have to find some other way to pass the time," Lily said to the group at large. "Maybe we could finally find someone for Uncle Charlie, like we planned to do years ago?"

"Are you kidding?" James said, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "We've already established that Rosie and Malfoy are eventually going to have to admit there's something going on between them, so do you know what that means?"

The assembled group of his family members plus Alice just looked at him cluelessly.

"Rose still has to tell Uncle Ron about how she's dating a _Malfoy_; this is going to provide enough entertainment to last for _years_."

**a/n-Between this and A Divine Gift for the Winner, James Potter is shaping up to be quite the Seer, that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Oh, that, and Family. Coming soon...**


End file.
